<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A friend in need by Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025907">A friend in need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3'>Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual hard vore, M/M, non-consensual cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazi visits EsoFash in order to get laid. Things go pretty wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esofash/Nazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A friend in need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What the tags say it is really. Btw there's no sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Nazi</strong><br/>
I check my phone and make sure the address is correct. I look at the rundown suburban home, cracking weatherboards, overgrown lawns and cracked concrete.<br/>
I had to figure somethings out and Homonat would never shut up if I did it with him. So that left EsoFash. And I don't want to do it but I have to. At least once before I die.<br/>
<br/>
I walk up the cracked pavement to the front door, it’s white paint withered and I knock. There is no response. I peak in one of the bay windows. The glass is murky but I can see that there seems to be no one home and the lights are out.<br/>
I knock again but this time I hear footsteps and the door swings open. In front of me stands a skinny man with a Sonnenrad, the Black Sun, on his forehead. Well, I could barely call him a man since he’s a living corpse; stinking, malnourished and dishevelled. An uneasy feeling starts to creep into my gut.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you want frocio.” he says, an Italian accent creeping through in his words.<br/>
“You know why I’m here you degenerate junkie.”<br/>
He gives me a chilling smile and flashes a quick okay with his hand. I return it.<br/>
<br/>
He turns around and I follow him into his house. I follow him down the dim hallway, my feet sinking into the rotten carpet and then through the kitchen where dusty bills and unwashed dishes moulder in the sink. I quickly realise that the reason for the darkness is probably from the unpaid bills.<br/>
<br/>
He leads me into his bedroom and it’s just as bad as the rest of the house. A cluttered desk, occult symbols scribbled on the rank wallpaper and the bed. He leads me to it and I sit down on the edge, perching on it, not wanting to touch the stained sheets.</p><p><br/>
“Take your shirt off.”<br/>
He says out of the blue, it catches me off guard.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I will bite you.”<br/>
“Okay” and I laugh nervously.<br/>
I unbutton my shirt but don’t take it off, leaving my chest exposed. He sits down next to me on his rancid bed and turns me to face him.</p><p> </p><p>He places my hands on my chest and I sigh. This is the human contact I’ve been longing for. Kisses then soft nibbling across my collar bone. And then he just bites it, his teeth sinking in. They pierce my skin, pain and blood starts to blossom on my chest. Red rivulets down my collar bones. I just sit there, completely disgusted but also curious. It’s not arousing in the slightest and that’s good since I’m not a faggot. But I’m surprisingly alright with it. </p><p><br/>
“Va bene? This alrright?” he asks, his teeth red with blood.<br/>
I give him a thumbs up. This is degenerate but I don’t want to stop him. I’m not scared, I’m just morbidly curious. This is so bizarre that I don't even mind.<br/>
“Keep going.”<br/>
<br/>
And then he suddenly stops.<br/>
“Should we take this furrther?”<br/>
I can tell he’s clearly affected but any interest in sex has been thoroughly killed.<br/>
“Nein. Ich bin gute. I’m fine.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stands up, brushing off his suit.<br/>
“There are bandages in the bathrroom cabinet. I have something to do but later I can measure your skull if you want…”<br/>
“Warum nicht. Yeah, measure my skull.” and he disappears.  </p><p> </p><p>I open doors, looking for the bathroom until I find it. Each room is like the rest, unlit and stinking. The bathroom isn’t much better either. Everything is covered with a thin layer of grime and the bathtub has a crack in it. I open the cabinet and quickly find gauze. I have no idea how to put it on so I take my shirt off and wrap it across my chest. And then I smother it in plasters, I can get it checked out later.<br/>
<br/>
A long while later, he leads me down the concrete steps into his basement with a gas lamp in hand. The smell of rot is even worse in the concrete-walled room. Mushrooms grow in the corner, a desk sits in the corner and there is a single wooden door which I make way towards.<br/>
<br/>
“No, no, no, sit down.” the Italian insists and he pulls out a rickety chair. I sit down on it hesitantly. He walks to a desk and starts to rummage around, the sounds of paper rustling and then the light clinking of metal. I hear him walk towards me. I turn my head expecting to see him holding callipers but it’s a pistol. A cold steel pistol, almost as cold as his face. And before I can do anything, he presses the trigger.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ciao ciao frocio.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Homonat<br/>
</b> I march down the stone stairs after searching the rest of the house, my 6-inch heels clicking. When I make it down the stairs, I notice exactly what happened. He hasn’t spotted me yet but the Untermensch is huddled over Nazi’s body, lit up dimly by the gas lamp and appears to be feasting on the body like a ghoul. I slowly pull out my loaded pistol and aim it.<br/>
<br/>
I cough to get his attention. He looks up at me, his eyes black in the gloom. Juices drip from the corner of his mouth. He looks up at me and the barrel of my gun.<br/>
“Honee leave the Nazi the fuck alone. You fucking degenerate junkie.”<br/>
<br/>
With him glaring at me, his lunch disturbed, I finally get a good look at Nazi. Red scarlet on his forehead, probably a bullet wound. Large bitemarks and his macabre innards. I feel the bile rising in my throat but a sudden movement snaps me back to reality.<br/>
<br/>
He lunges at me with his scarlet hands, blood under his nails, blood dripping. And in panic, I fire a shot.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
BAM<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It hits him point-blank. And like a marionette with its strings cut, he collapses into a slump over Nazi’s corpse.<br/>
<br/>
I empty the magazine into his body, just to make sure the freak is truly dead. Knowing him, he’d probably have a trick up his sleeve with his little rituals, human sacrifice and LSD. I will take no chances.</p><p>Finally, the bile fully rises and I throw up on the floor. I slowly walk towards the body, making sure not to slip, the ground slick with blood. I pick up Nazi’s corpse bridal style and then power walk out of the hell house as fast as my faggy legs can take me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frocio - faggot</p><p>Lmao follow me on jritter at @anarchocopium</p><p>Also just realised that nazi dies a virgin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>